


Slow Minds

by orphan_account



Series: SMPLive Oneshots [4]
Category: GoopCast, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Tried, M/M, They're the Idiot power couple, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ted and Carson share a house together.Ted and Carson are both Idiots.Ted and Carson both have a crush on each other.





	Slow Minds

"Carson, Where's my Toothpaste!" Ted called To Carson From across the House, Angry,  
"What?"  
"MY TOOTHPASTE, WHERE IS IT?" He yelled back,  
"HUH?" Frustrated, Ted stormed downstairs and Lightly kicked The Chair Carson was sitting in as he ate,  
"Where the Fuck is my toothpaste?" He picked a fry from Carson's plate and ate it,  
"Why would I know? Check the Drawer in the bathroom"  
"Oh yeah...Thanks," He waved as Carson snorted at Ted's Dumbness. Ted Walked back up the stairs and back into the Bathroom and pulled open the drawer next to the sink. Sure enough, There was His Toothpaste. He brushed his teeth and Went back down to Carson, "you were right, Sorry bout yellin'. I thought you took it" Ted Justified,  
"You're an Idiot, Ted," Carson Mumbled, "Why'd you wanna know anyway? It's Still Six! Hell, Have you even eaten, Yet?" Ted paused and Stared into space for a second, Dazed,  
"No," Carson Rolled his hands in the air as if to say 'Keep going'. Ted gave it another second to process, "Fuck, Why DID I want to brush my Teeth? I really am An Idiot, Wow," Carson couldn't help but Giggle at Ted's Unbelievably Slow Thought process, "Oh shut up you little Japanese School-Girl. At least my Teeth will be white, Unlike Someone else in this room," Carson let out a Huff, and Turned to Ted,  
"Hey, I'm not the one obsessed with Milk,"  
"Woah! Carson, You can't just say that! Especially when you're the one who can't stop talking about Cock 'n' Balls!" Carson seemed truly taken aback by Ted's words, Almost Offended even. Ted smirked, knowing he Stumped him, "Now, As I was saying-"  
"Ted, Can I please finish my Burger?"  
"ShutTheFuckUpCarson," Ted slurred quickly, Earning a look from Carson. Carson gave Ted A playful nudge, Knocking Him off balance and He fell on the Couch behind him, Laughing. Ted shot back up and Knee'd Carson In the Belly, causing Carson to Recoil back. This continued on for nearly an Hour, Ending With Ted Having defeated Carson. They laughed their Asses off Until The Sun has fully receded behind the horizon line and the Moon rose above it, Shining Bright white light upon the Two through a small, Square Window. Carson was Lying on his back but Keeping his legs crossed, His hands placed Lightly on his belly as it rose and fell to the rhythm of his breathing. Ted had his Head on Carson's Chest, Also lying down and splayed out on the Floor with Carson,  
"Yo, Ted, D'you Have a crush? Just Curious," Ted lifted his head and Squinted at Carson's Out of the blue Question,  
"Ummm, Yeah, You," Carson seemed Taken aback by Ted, almost surprised at what he said,  
"I'm not telling!" He retorted.  
"What? Carson, I didn't ask you anything, You Idiot!" Ted Commented, Sitting up and looking at Carson, Confused,  
"No, You asked me who my Crush is!"  
"I think I know what I said, and I didn't ask you about your crush. You were the one to ask about my Crush!" Ted Watched Carson pull himself up to sit and stare into space,  
"But you Answered and then said 'You'! I'm not telling you who my crush is!" Carson's tone of voice Rose slightly,  
"What? No, Carson, that was my answer!" Ted was beginning to get infuriated by Carson's lack of intelligence,  
"Huh? You? That was your Answer? What? I don-," Carson turned to face Ted, Jaw dropped and eyes wide, "OH! You mean I'M your Crush!" Ted facepalmed, Frustrated But relieved He didn't have to explain it to Carson himself, "Same, Bro!" Carson Chirped,  
"Hol' on, You have a Crush on yourself? That's weird, Dude," Ted Spoke, Watching Carson Face Wrinkle in disgust and Confusion,  
"BRUH! I was saying I also have a Crush on you!" Ted's face Lit up into a wide smile and He leaned in for a tight hug, Carson Embracing The Loving Gesture,  
"Now who's the Stupid One? Huh? Who is it?" Carson Mocked as Ted ruffled his own hair,  
"Shut Up, I need to hear you say that you love me!" Carson Snorted and Let out a Giggle before Following up,  
"Okay, Okay! I love Me!" Ted Elbowed Carson, Playfully pushing him back onto the floor. He rolled himself over and onto Carson's chest, putting his head on Carson's Shoulder as he lay on top him,  
"You did that on Purpose," Ted muttered. He Just barely Heard Carson say the words he wanted to hear, With Carson Whispering them to Him, But He Did hear them. Carson Lifted his head and without warning, Gave Ted a Quick peck on the cheek. Ted leaned his face into Carson's, Their Faces being Mere centimetres Apart and Whispered,  
"You can do better than that. Kiss me. Kiss me like you mean it, Kiss me like you love me..." With that, Carson Closed the gap between the two, Connecting their lips together in a passionate Kiss. Ted was the one to Release from Carson's Lips and sit up on Carson's Belly, "You're my Perfect Idiot," Ted Smiled. Carson chuckled and Grabbed Ted, Pulling him back down into a Snug Hug that turned into a Soft Cuddle,  
"I wouldn't have it any other Way, Ted... I love you,"


End file.
